Vehicles utilize various types of power sources to create motion in order to transport passengers and/or cargo and/or perform various types of services. Currently, most vehicles use a carbon based fuel source to power an internal combustion engine. There is an increasing percentage of vehicles that use an electric or other non-carbon based power source. For all energy power sources, the vehicle's power source will typically need to be replenished, creating a potential inconvenience for the vehicle's user.
Carbon based fuels, such as gasoline, diesel, or ethanol, are generally transported in at least one tank located within a vehicle. The fuel in such a tank eventually needs to be replenished periodically, usually within a 200-300 mile range. The common way to replenish a tank has traditionally included stopping at a gas station, parking by a pump station, removing the cap for the tank, inserting a nozzle into the pipe for the tank, filling the tank, placing the cap on the tank, and paying for the fuel. For safety concerns, the driver of the vehicle is usually required to remain by the vehicle for the duration of time needed to fill the tank. Although most gas stations provide some type of roof that covers the fuel pumps, a person who uses the pump may be exposed to various weather elements, including extreme hot or cold temperature, wind gusts, and other severe weather. Additionally, during the filling process, fuel can be spilled and/or evaporated into the air, subjecting a person to harmful chemical vapors. One of these vapors is benzene, a known carcinogen. The present disclosure helps a vehicle's user avoid such exposure to weather conditions and/or harmful chemical vapors during a vehicle's power source replenishment process.
Additionally, time is an increasingly valuable resource, and services that help a person to be more efficient with his or her time will reduce costs. Today, it is common for a vehicle user to take time out of his or her day to replenish a vehicle's power source. Often, there is more than one person that is present in the vehicle when replenishing the fuel source, and, thus, this takes the time of more than one person. For example, there may be a working crew in the vehicle. In addition to the time expended, there is depletion of the power source driving to the destination to replenish the power source. The various embodiments of the present disclosure reduce or eliminate the amount of user's time and the consumption of power source required when there is a need to replenish the power source. Further yet, with advancement in autonomous driving and vehicle navigation systems, various embodiments of the present disclosure describe a process and system for the user vehicle to communicate and coordinate with a power source replenishment source to replace, refill, or otherwise replenish the vehicle power source supply.